The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to an intersegment seal assembly therefor.
Feather seals are commonly utilized in aerospace and other industries to provide a seal between two adjacent components. For example, gas turbine engine vanes are arranged in a circumferential configuration to form an annular vane ring structure about an engine axis. Typically, each stator segment includes an airfoil and a platform section. When assembled, the platforms abut and define a radially inner and radially outer boundary to a core airflow path.
Typically, the edge of each platform includes a channel which receives a feather seal assembly that seals the hot gas core airflow from a surrounding medium such as a cooling airflow. Radial leakage through intersegment gaps within the high compressor may lead to loss in efficiency and stability. With the introduction of smaller clusters and singlets, the number of intersegment gaps and leakage potential therefrom has increased.